Emerald Dice:Ryuuji Otogi
by Queen Ryuuj
Summary: Ryuuji is just an average, good lookin' hunk who has MANY family problems. One out of the many days to come, he heads to the club... to meet Shizaku and Jounouchi! what awaits them? Yaoi! Jou/Ryuuji! Chapter 6 up! =0
1. Waitress pls!

Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi  
  
Authoress notes: This is a Ryuuji fic from his point of view & I got the idea while walking across the Harbor Bridge!!! ^.^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own dis! *points up* I wish I owned a Ryuuji plushie! *pouts* k baibai!  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA *cough* .  
  
Whoosh! A cold breeze cam through the window of my small bedroom. I shivered. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I got out of bed. It was snowing /damn/ I thought. The darkness was like a trap; I wandered to the door & turned on the light. A burst of colours filled the room. I looked down at my wrist; it was 2:00 am, time to go to the club.  
  
I made haste as I pulled on some leather, black pants & deep red sleeveless. I admired myself in the mirror for a second then shivered. "Darn Window!" I ran to the window & slammed it hard. I then tied my long black hair back. The other day someone told me, that my hair was like thoughs of the old Samurai (is that correct? -_-;;). I then reached into a draw in my oak desk & pulled out a dice earring. It was smooth & green; the same green as my eyes.  
  
I stood in front of the mirror then realized that I was missing my makeup! This perturbed me as to why I had almost forgotten. I searched my room frantically for my eyeliner. "SHIT! Were has it gone to. MUM!!!!!!!!!!" I stomped down the narrow corridor & practically threw mum's door off its hinges.  
  
"WHERE.IS.MY.EYELINER!!??" I paused to catch my breath. I then realized that my mum was not alone in her bed, not even remotely. I'd forgotten that my mum was a prostitute. I shook my head & shaded my eyes from the disgraceful sight that was my mother and 2 other men. ".Hi..Hon." She didn't even finish her sentence; Rather than finishing her sentence, she screamed. I felt like puking. I never understood why she loved sex; I just figured that something was wrong with her. I decided to search her room myself, but maybe I should avoid the bed. O.o  
  
After a 15 min search, I recovered my eyeliner from the depths of my mums' drawer of corsets. I turned on my heel, flicked my black hair & left mums room. Sometimes, just sometimes, I hate my family. My mums a whore & my dad, well. my dad doesn't do much but watch T.V. and fantasies about owning a circus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finished getting ready, then left our small house. It was cold out. I got a jumper out of my bag, red, of course. The roads were frozen; they looked like scenes from a storybook. I rubbed my hands together, to stay warm. A girl, only about 8. faced me. She was wearing rags & holding a small tin can. I waved my hand as if to shoo her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally reached the club; my friend, Genji, owns it. Genji's my best friend in the whole world, well, apart from the rest of our gang. I rapped on the door (not like eminem '-'). An eye appeared in a hole. in the door. After the eye examined me, the door creaked open. Life is a party at Genji's (he he. I stole that line from Cabaret! :) ). There's dancing, drinks, & .well, Genji's place!  
  
I entered the new atmosphere, very much different to my life at home. I sat down at the bar. Mai walked up to me. "Hey!" she waved. "Hey." I grumbled. "Guess what?" ".What?" I tried to act enthusiastic. "There's a new waitress, she's quite the pretty one. I was wondering." she grinned, I cringed. ".Um. could you do me a favor?" Mai grabbed my wrist. I was hauled behind the counter. "Think you could make her & her bro feel at home?: My heart sank; I hope she wasn't referring to my mums "talents". Mai pushed me through some blinds & into the "BLUE room".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Genji patted me on the back. His brown hair fell, untidily, in front of his eyes. "Okay! Here's the plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shizaku, this is Ryuuji Otogi." Genji almost pushed me into the girl. She looked about my age. Her eyes were a glorious brown. I was captivated by her light brown hair. She giggled. "Doozo Yoroshiku! (nice ta meet ya! ^.~)" Shizaku bowed. "Ah.. D..Doozo Y.Yoroshiku" I stuttered. Genji smiled away in the background.  
  
"Um. Ryuuji?", he waved his arm in front of my face, "This is Shizaku's brother, Jounouchi." A boy appeared from the shadows. He was about as beautiful as his sister, I'm not gay (so sure? ;) ), but he was still fascinating. His hair was a different colour to his sisters (Queen Katsuya: DUH!) (Me: WHAT R U DOING HER!!!???). "Doozo Yoroshiku" I bowed & held out my hand. He blushed ( EHHH??)very hard (EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?) then grabbed my hand ( I was getting VERY worried there *breathes in* *breathes out*) with a strong grasp. My first assumption was that he looked a tiny bit like Seto after a gang beat the crap out of him (Queen Katsuya: BITCH!!) (Me: ^^) in Istanbul. I shrugged the guess away.  
  
TBC. (For the stupid ppl. To be continued! ;) )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this is okay! It's my first try at angst/romance. I'll write the next chapter soon :). HEHEH! ISTANBUL!!!! Sorry! I'm just a bit high! I've also been watching too much Spriggan! :) Gomen nasai minasan!  
  
Oh! & btw/ the main pairing in this fic is Ryuuji/Shizaku but there will be a change in the pairings at the end.  
  
SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!! Queen Ryuuj *stary eyes* 


	2. Alchohol and problems

Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi  
  
Authoress notes: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH *cough* . *sweat drop* gomen ^.^ I should stop reading chibi fics. they make me go high. but orange juice and blue.......*rambles on for 100 yrs* huh? OMG! YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: WAAIII!!!!!!!!!!! I OWN YUUGIOU!!! *Does happy dance* *Kazuki Takahashi's lawyers frown* ...*Pouts* ... Well. I can still try to get a Ryuuji plushie? Wite? *Holds out tin can like poor person on the streets* ..*Cough* .I'm poor ; )  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA *cough* .  
  
I spent the rest of the morning being "wasted" and getting to know Shizaku (Queen Assassin: That does NOT sound right!). Turns out her parents are both dead and Jounouchi is taking care of her. "He's almost like a father to me!" Shizaku grinned, exposing her white teeth. I frowned. Jounouchi, a fatherly figure? The thought made me chuckle. Jounouchi saw this. His fury was evident.  
  
"What's so funny?" he gripped my shoulder. "YOU! A DOG! Fatherly figure? MWAHAHAHAHAHH!! *Cough* *cough*" I laughed so hard that my sides split.Well, not really. Jounouchi loosened his grip on my shoulder. He seemed stunned. I swiveled on the chair I had been sitting on. While the seat stopped, I accidentally tilted forward. Note the accidentally! : )  
  
I lunged to punch Jounouchi lightly on the cheek (SHUT UP! Stupid foul minded ppl). Because the seat tipped, I ended up head butting Jounouchi in the *coughdickcough*. We toppled over onto the ground. We landed in one of the WORST positions in HISTORY!!!!!  
  
I had landed with my head between Jounouchi's legs! His hand ran through my hair. Was this movement a mistake? I blushed madly. The whole room was silent for 2 mins. Then Jounouchi got up, brushed himself off, blushed lots more, then left. Soon followed by a very confused Shizaku. I was left, surrounded by a circle of ogling goldfish (it's the rest of the ppls there! :D) My friends were all still dumbfounded by the strange incident.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have you still got my school uniform Genji?" I got up from the bar and walked into Genji's crampt room. "um.", he tossed a few party clothes out of his closet (MUM! STOP SINGING EMINEM!!!) Then threw my uniform at my face, "That it?". He spun around and grinned. He had hit me squarely in the head. He left the room and shouted to me from the front door, "HURRY UP! OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "Ye, ye!" (He he! I said that just then to dad! :D) I changed clothes and ran after Genji, who was already a block ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ding Dong Ding Dong. Ding Dong Ding Dong Please proceed to your year area! Thank you! Ding Dong Ding Dong.Ding Dong Ding Dong  
  
I rushed of to the music rooms with Genji and Yuugi. We went down 3 flights of stairs then past the Library. After running the length of a football field, we eventually got there. "Kuso! We're late! AGAIN!" Yuugi flopped his hands down mercifully. I ignored him and walked into the classroom. "Year 9, you will.. Otogi-san? Why so late?" Tomoeda-sensei looked at me with his strangely stagnant eyes. "Gomen nasai Tomoeda-sensei!" "Sit down! NOW!" He raised his voice. I ran for cover. Yuugi and Genji followed my example.  
  
We sat ourselves down next to the rest of the group. Jounouchi came and sat beside me. I blushed contently, noticing he wasn't angry. "As I was saying, Year 9 will be going on a camp to an island in Okinawa!" Tomoeda-sensei beamed with delight to be rid of us, "the camp is tomorrow! So I'll send you home with a not on which is written what you have to bring with you. I also will read out the cabins. In the boys cabins: Cabin 1: Ryou, Malik, Li, Mamoru (Queen Katsuya: YAY! A+!!) Cabin 2: Ryuuji, Seto, Honda, Jounouchi (Queen Katsuya: Bishie cabin! Apart from Honda! :P ) Cabin 3:Yuuji, Haruka, Squall, Genji..etc" Tomoeda-sensei rambled on. I high-fived Jounouchi when Tomoeda-sensei said we were in the same cabin. Shizaku saw this; she smiled a fake smile then shifted her gaze (Queen Katsuya: to where?). I wonder what was wrong? She looked glum.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jounouchi! We have the same timetable!" I made a peace sign to Jounouchi. He grinned. "So, then.. What's up next?", we skimmed down our timetables, "DT" we shouted (I remembered how to spell! *does victory dance*) in chorus. We groaned. Honda patted us both on the shoulders. "You 2 are like best friends! Or maybe even twins!" "No way! ...Eh?" Jounouchi and me both spoke in chorus AGAIN. We all burst out laughing. (Queen Katsuya: MWAHAHAHAH! Err.. *Cough cough*)  
  
Genji walked up to us with Squall and Haruka. "Hey guys! This is Squall!" he showcased Squall; He grunted in response, "and this is Haruka!". As soon as Genji mentioned the name Haruka, Mai and Anzu immediately started fighting over him. This fight was going to last a lifetime, hadn't Genji intervened (I hate English, I hate English..). "Lets go to the club after school for a drink, ne?" "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TBC. (For the stupid ppl. To be continued! ;) )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meep! .I mean BEEP! Hehehe! I'm still. um. forget it. he he I wrote this chapter at 11:00 at night so I figure this probably won't get many reviews. but for the pps who did review!  
  
Syaoran is kawaii: Thanks! I will continue this one. unlike my other fics *stares at the rest of fan fiction on ff.net* 'neways! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kuria: WAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Your SO kind Kuria! : ) Since I love your fic so much. I'll give you a ...a.. I know! A squirrel plushie !!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
And. to 'ne one else that reviewed: heheh! I feel so loved.  
  
Sorry bout all that:) I'll post up the next chapter next week :) heheh! You like? Camp coming up! Go pack your bags! You don't want to miss the bus!  
  
JA NE TOMODACHI! (See ya friend)  
  
Queen Ryuuj *starry eyes* Queen Assassin (evil_eyes) = blue *love heart* YAY! & Commentator Queen Katsuya :D (Syaoran is kawaii) 


	3. FLYING PIZZAAAA!

Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi  
  
Authoress notes: Um. the last chapter kinda. SUCKED! So I'm gonna use an idea that Queen Katsuya gave me!  
  
Queen Katsuya: © Queen Katsuya.. What was it again? ^^;;  
  
Um.. the cabin thing and the boat scene??  
  
Queen Katsuya: Which one?  
  
ARGH!! The Ryuuji/haircut + Jounouchi/episode reminder!! Sweatdrop don't ask!  
  
Queen Katsuya: Ooh! That one  
  
*anime vein* Okay! I think I should START now!  
  
Disclaimer: me no own yu-gi-oh... *pouts* but I can still grab some string. and some material. and some ryuuji hair. and try to recreate a Ca-YUTE chibi ryuuji!!!!!  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA *cough* .  
  
I walked home from school. It would be better that way because then my dad won't throw a fit. It was still freezing! I buttoned up my jacket. I though back to what had happened earlier, Shizaku's expression. I guess I was crying because when I got home & went to my room, my makeup was smeared. What offended her so much? . I spent the afternoon in deep shock, I had never hurt someone so deeply. It was damaging, thinking about her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, I as to lazy to go to the club, so I slept in. At 8:00, I got up droozily, to get a drink ; Unfortionately, I accidently banged into my closet (hehe! A bit of me! ^.^) ! Everything blacked out, then I remember dusting myself off, packing my bag, shouting at mum to keep it down.. & leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God! Otogi-kun! How can you carry all that stuff!?!?!" Shizaku smiled grimly as her brother helped me pull off my huge bag! Genji whispered in my ear, "What's with her?" he nodded in Shizaku's direction. I shrugged, "Temperamental, I guess.. Anyways, lets go have some fun!" Jounouchi and I high-fived as Genji took off his bag.  
  
Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong Please proceed to the bus area, Yr 9. Thank you Ding dong ding dong.Ding dong ding dong  
  
Jounouchi groaned (in happiness possibly ^^:;). I tapped Jounouchi on the shoulder and we ran. like scared little kuribo's, we ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shut UP MOKUBA!!!" Seto started slicing the collar on his uniform. Ryou patted him on the shoulder lightly, "Calm down, Seto". Seto continued threatening his collar. If you listened carefully, you could here a small childs voice screaming his head off. "What's wrong with Seto?" Jounouchi was miffed. I shrugged,"Mokuba probably found Seto's porno files on the main computer and is printing out a huge picture of a nude Pegasus. like last time O.o". Jounouchi's face went green, "That's disgusting!".  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoeda-sensei and McGuinness-sensei motioned to the class to get out of the bus. We had arrived at a small dock. As Jounouchi and I were walking over to where our bags were being stored on the trip, McGuinness-sensei ran towards us. "Jounouchi-kun!" she ran to Jounouchi like a sick little puppy. He grabbed my arm, I flinched. "I'm SO happy you came!" her blue-greish eyes sparkled. "Nani???!!!?" Jounouchi gripped my waist. His hand's were sweaty so they were sliding (O.o)  
  
This situation was getting ackward. I had to do something before McGuinness- sensei jumped Jounouchi!! TO LATE! She started stroking Jounouchi and running her hand through his hair. He hugged me even harder so that we were so close together, that I could feel his alarmed breath on my neck. I just had to do something!  
  
"Hands off the merchandise, Fiona-san!" I had just done something I should never, EVER do to a teacher.  
  
I pushed her lightly off Jounouchi I called her by her first name!  
  
Jounouchi latched back onto me, this time not in alarm. I felt my cheeks (NOT HIS SOUTHERN CHEEKS! HIS NORTHERN CHEEKS!!!!) burning up. If this got any more intimate, he might have kissed me! McGuinness-sensei backed away, tears in her eyes. "Jounouchi's ..TAKEN!!" she ran, tears streaming down her face. Every single persons head turned to see this VERY strange sight, 2 students hugging and 1 very deeply hurt teacher. I hope they didn't think Jounouchi and me are gay. O.o  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm starved!" Jounouchi keeled over his empty plate with knife and fork in hand. Shizaku patted Jounouchi on the shoulder, "Onii-chan! Try to control your appetit!". She shrugged as he bit the fork to check if it was real gold. His teeth grated against the sparkly, plastic fork.  
  
"Here's your pizza kids!" an old haggled maid in a brown uniform came towards out table with a large pizza with LOTS of cheese. Jounouchi grinned widely. The old lady walked back to her dusty kitchen. Jounouchi grinned even further to the point of splitting his head in half.  
  
"Look! Out the window! It's EXODIA!!" Almost everyones head turned, except mine. I watched as Jounouchi gulped down the WHOLE pizza! He went pale after a few seconds & gulped down everyone's orange juice (high is ALWAYS good! *hiccup*) . My mouth hung open like a cod fish.  
  
Everyone else finally turned back to see there friend, Jounouchi, burping contently. "JOUNOUCHI!!!!" Yuugi was green with envy. Jounouchi waved his hand to the rest of us, "I'm still starving! I'll go ask Seto for a bit of his pizza!" He walked to Seto's private corner. I hastiliy got up, "Arigato", and followed the food bin (it's jounouchi! ^.^).  
  
"Jounouhi! Your being stupid! Your just asking for a fight with Seto!" I tried to be the voice of reason. "I shall go and I shall conquer his pizza!" He took up his "Victory pose". (If you have read the first volume of Angelic Layer, you'd understand, the "Ack pose"). I couldn't pursued him so I went with him. "Seto! Can I have your pizza?" he questioned bluntly. "You want the pizza, Chiwahua? Then go FETCH!" In one swift movement. The pizza went flying out the window. "N-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jounouchi ran after the pizza & dived out the window, "Aho!" Seto cracked up laughing. We all frowned at Seto. Anzu ran to the window in the boat, soon followed by the rest of us. "Are you okay?" We all shouted down the side of the still docked boat. I spotted Jounouchi floating in the water, spitting water out of his mouth. " I made it but the pizza didn't!",  
  
I watched him closely and realized that something was approaching him on his left. "WATCH OUT!!!!!!!" I heard my voice echo.  
  
TBC. (For the stupid ppl. To be continued! ;) )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stupid cliff hanger. though. it don't matter! Cause ppl don't like dis fic!!! *pouts* I can tell. I still can't buy myself a Ryuuji plushie.  
  
Oh well..  
  
Ryuuji's gonna get a hair cut.. ZOOM!! And Jounouchi is going to be in a very VERY familiar situation.. to in an episode.. I'll leave you to guess.. *grins evilly*  
  
JA NE TOMODACHI! (See ya friend)  
  
Queen Ryuuj *starry eyes* 


	4. Dry me pls?

Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi  
  
Authoress notes: Wow! I have 7 reviews! WOW! Okay! I'm in a good mood now that I have a Ryuuji Plushie , so . . . Any ideas for the fic?? I don't have time to go aske Queen Katsuya! ^^;; email me at. . oh heck. . . just look at my profile! Now! Suck ups!!!  
  
Esca Chick: Thanx for the plusie! You can have a Black Magician plushie =) & yes, Seto is mean. . . but his rich? So what can we do. . .  
  
Anime AndrAia: Glad you like it! There aren't many Ryuuji fic's out there . . . but if you look hard enough . . . you'll find 'em ^.~  
  
Okay ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! But I do own a Ryuuji Plushie now!! =D Thanx!! *wanders off to go ask Kazuki Takahashi if she can bribe him into selling*  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! MWAHAHAHA *cough* .  
  
Jounouchi turned slowly onto his stomachi & saw the eel before it reached him. "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Jounouchi flattened and rolled the eel up in the pizza, "U.U Don't worry about me! I'm just fine! & I found myself a soggy sandwhich!" "DON'T EAT IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AchoooOOOooo!!!" Jounouchi sneezed. I wraped a towel around his shoulders. "Daijoobu desuka? (are you okay?)" I got another towel and proceeded to dry his auburn hair. "Hai!" he muffled his voice in the towel and smiled contently. "What are you so happy about!!!" I looked quizzically. " . . . Just the fact that you were worried 'bout me!". I blushed. "O . Of course not!!!" . I stumbled back and fell on my ass. "OMG! You admitted it!" He pointed accusingly at me, "I never thought you cared . . . like that . . ." he sat back down on his wooden stool and started brushing his hair lightly. "What do you mean??" What was he getting at? Actually, I never asked myself if I did care for him. I eventually came to the conclusion that I did care for him . . .but I couldn't tell him. He'd probably be scared by the thought. "Well . . . Jou-kun, I do care about you . . . " Jounouchi cut me off. He lifted me up an pushed me against the wall lightly. (OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO) "Then prove it!" He grinned. I held my breath as I waited for the moment where our bodies would meet . . no that doesn't sound right. (OF COURSE IT DON"T!!!) . Anyways, he looked distracted. I followed his gave to the doorway. I gasped. There stood Shizaku, a look of disbelief on her face. She whispered, "Gomen nasai. . . Otogi-kun", then ran to her private cabin. "MATTE!!! (WAITTT!!!)" Jounouchi and I ran to the dorr but I stopped him halfway there. "There's nothing we can do but let her have some time to herself. . ." he nodded. We sighed in agreement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Off the boat Year 9!" Tomoeda-sensei motioned us to the doors of the boat. "Finally! We're gonna be off this blasted ship!" Honda grumbled as he practically crawled out of the boat from sickness. "Wait up Honda!!" Ryou chased after Honda with both of their luggage. He set the bags down beside Honda and collapsed down next to him. "What torture do you think they'll put us through?" Ryou hugged Honda. "Who knows!?"  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Yuugi sighed as he hobbled out the doors absolutely covered in bags. Anzu followed Yuugi, frowning at me. I raised my eyebrow. "And the bitches are on the prowel . . . watch your back ma 'Togi-Togi!" Jounouchi whispered in my ear. "Why?" I turned my back to him. "Cause Shizaku's feeling sad after seeing you and me, or us . . . you know" he whispered. He strained his face with concern. "So they're gonna kill me? I doubt it . . . should we send one of the guys over to comfort Shizaku?" I breathed in uneasily. "Nay! She'll get over it!" He waved his hand to dismiss it. "But . . . " Jounouchi stopped and put a finger on my lip, "It'll all blow off" I shrugged. I hoped he was right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK! Ryuuji?" "Hai!" I put my hand up and flicked my dice earring. "Jounouchi?" ". . . hai!" Jounouchi glared at Honda. "What's up?" I pushed Jounouchi's head forward so I could get a look. "Oh good God!" Me jaw dropped as I watched Honda hugging Shizaku and whispering in her ear. He stooped down to kiss her. She giggled. I patted Jounouchi lightly on the head, "Shhh!". We sat in silenve for a few seconds as Honda moved in. "Honda? . . . Honda Hiroto?" The room froze. Shizaku gasped. Tomoeda-sensei walked gruffly towards Honda.  
  
"Are you absent, Honda?" Honda hung his head, "No, sensei!" I glanced at Jounouchi. He winked at me. "Strike 1!" We high fived. Tomoeda-sensei glowered. " . . . & Seto?" "Ye . . . I'm here!" Seto got away from a very flirty Mai. "is Seto absent??" "I'm HERE!!!!!!!" Tomoeda-sensei sighed. "You could have told me earlier! ^^." Genji shuffled along through the throng of students and got to us eventually, "Hey guys! I heard that their appointing us to our cabins! FINALLY!!" He shivered at the though of being in a cabin with Yuugi, Squall and Haruka. "I'm stuck with shorty and the other two guys!" Genji's face went pale. "Good luck!" Jounouchi mumbled uncertainly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryuuji Otogi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Seto Kaiba and Honda Hiroto!" We all spoke at once, "Hai sensei!". "You will be in cabin twenty three! I will give you half an hour to adjust to your rooms, then you will go to the food hall to eat dinner at 8:30. Seeing as it is 8 o'clock, I'll let you go!" Tomoeda-sensei smirked then walked to the next unfortionate souls. Jounouchi and I rushed in. The room was very small, with 2 bunk beds at either side of the room.  
  
I jumped onto the closest bed." MINE!!!!!" Jounouchi ran and climbed to the bed above me, "Chill 'Togi! It's just a bed!" he winked at me from the edge of his bed. I stood up and looked at him. "What 'dya mean by chill?" I flicked my hair in disagreement. "Nothin' much, just that. . . AAAA!!!!" Jounouchi fell head first into the bottom buck across the room. He almost knocked into me, but I moved aside. I though to myself /Did he do that on purpose?/  
  
Honda scurried in with two carry bags. He tripped over Jounouchi's foot and went flying into the wall. I helped Jounouchi up then went over to Honda, "Where's Seto?". Honda frowned. "I think his outside waiting for his luggage to get here!" He scratched his head. "NANI!!!!!" Jounouchi and I spoke at the same time. "Just as I said. His outside our cabin, waiting for a helicopter with his luggage." Right after Honda finished talking, a loud wurring noise was heard outside.  
  
The three of us ran outside to find Seto, holding his laptop in his hand, closely followed by Mokuba. "Oh God!" "Kuso!" "Show-Off!". Seto wandered into our cabin and climbed into the buck across from mine. Jounouchi Honda and me followed him in. "What was that?" I asked Seto. "What was what?" He shrugged and continued unpacking his things. Jounouchi looked at his watch, "Hey! We'd better go guys! It's 8:30!" I helped Jounouchi down from his bunk without having him crack his skull again. "Meet ya there guys!" We waved and left the other two there.  
  
TBC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hugs her Ryuuji plushie* Now that I have a Ryuuji plushie, I'm writing more! YAY!  
  
Otogi-muse (came in the plushie): I'm so proud! *sweatdrop*  
  
Remever that nice reviews and lots of them get you longer chapters!!! *waves*  
  
Otogi-muse: *waves . . . actually . . . is forced to wave* ja ne. . .  
  
JA NE TOMODACHI! (See ya friend)  
  
Queen Ryuuj *starry eyes* 


	5. Truth or Dare?

Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi  
  
Authoress notes: hey! I lost the typed up version of chapter 2!!!! Which is crap! & my printer is running out of black ink & my Yami pen is showing signs of old age (lol). O.o & btw/ I forgot to say this in chapter 1 but, this is my first fic with Otogi even in it, well.as a super main character.why'd I say super?.. anyway..  
  
I wanna thank.eh? *is getting cut off* I wanna finish!!! MATTE!! (wait!)  
  
Otogi Muse: Suck ups  
  
Um. . . Syaoran_is_kawaii: THANX FOR TELLIN' THEM THAT!! . . . well . . . dat is why we where away and unable to upload. . . QUEEN RYUUJ!!! ARE YOU STILL BREATHING???  
  
Me: Yes! And I'm not deaf! *rubs her ear*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugio cause Otogi-muse is still collecting money earned from DDM. I'll own it soon though =D O.o & this is Yaoi and contains family bigotry.  
  
LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! FWAHAHAHA *cough* .  
  
"Yuk! It's potato and leeke stew!" Honda droped his spoon. "Maybe you don't like it cause it's missing pepper!" Shizaku pointed out helpfully. "Stupid cow!" Jounouchi muttered as he attempted to even taste the thick stew. "Why do you care so much?" I asked him as I got up for seconds. "She only likes him cause he was the only one to comfort her! His not even to dad's standards!" Jounouchi burned his tongue again. "Standards? Your dad had standards?" "Ye.he would only accept someone who . . . " "Save it inu!" I cut him off. "I AM NOT A DOG!!" He was furious. "I'm just playing with ya!" I winkied as Jounouchi burned himself on his stew again  
  
"Okay Year 9! Off to bed! Lights must be out by 10:00!" "Hai sensei!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good night boys!" "G'night!"  
  
We all lay in our beds in silence. After a good 3 minutes, Jounouchi spoke up. "So, who brought snacks?" I sat up,"Jou-kun! Snacks are for kids! We brought alchohol!"  
  
As I spoke, Honda got out of his bedspread a 3L bottle of baileys. "I'm not gonna drink any of that!" Seto turned his back to face us. We all caught a glimpse of blue eyes white dragon boxers. I shivered.  
  
"How 'bout we play drinking truth or dare!" I suggested. "What'dya mean?" Jounouchi climbed out of his bed and came down to sit on mine. "Well we play truth or dare, but each turn each person has to have one full glass of Baileys." "Let's bet DRUNK!!!!!" Honda jumped down from his bed and sat on the floor.  
  
We all paused for a moment, "How do we decide who goes first?" a disturbing silence followed. "Who ever draws the highest Duel card goes first!" Jounouchi pulled out his dueling deck from his green boxers. "I'm game!" Honda drew a card first. Kuriboh. "Looks like I'm going last!" He grinned. "I draw. haunted graveyard. does that count?" Jounouchi looked at the card. I turned the card over. "You can go last, okay?" "Sure!" Jounouchi grinned. We turned to Seto, "Your turn Seto!"  
  
He turned back to face us with that creepy grin on his face. Jounouchi faultered as he passed Seto the shuffled deck. He picked the card in the very middle. The moment he looked at it, his expression changed to a scold. "What did you get?" I asked unsurely. He turned to face us, "Red eyes black dragon."  
  
Jounouchi went pale."L-looks like your first up Seto!" I tried to sound cheerful as I undid my hair. Seto starred at me blankly. ". . . . Ryuuji, Truth or dare?". I gulped. What should I choose? I drank the glass of Baileys. I suddenly felt lighter. I heard my voice in the distance say, ". . . truth?" I could hear my heart pulse faster.  
  
/Oh Shit! What have I done?/ Seto grinned evilly, "are you. . . a homosexual?!"  
  
I almost fell backwards with shock. I glanced quickly at Jounouchi, he was cowering in the corner, hands covering his ears. I flinched. I was obligied to tell the truth! May as well. . .  
  
"Yes. . . I am gay!" I covered my face. Seto had a satisfied grin on his face. Honda backed into the wall. Jounouchi got up from his corner and sat himself beside me again. He was slightly pale. I gathered my thoughts, "Okay . . . Honda? Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth!" He had a stupid grin on his face. Jounouchi put his deck back in his boxers, back where they came from . . . I think?!?!?! I stared at Honda, wracking my brain for a good question. . . nothing. I watched Honda as he picked up his drink in one hand and with the other, checked that the tip of his hair was still sharp. He jiggled his glass of Baileys like a drunk . . . oh wait! That's 'cause he is! An idea occurred to me as I stared at his shark "fin-like hair".  
  
"How did your hair get that way?" I subconsciously pointed at his hair. "N-n-nani Ryuuji-kun?" Jounouchi chuckled. I repeated my question, "How did your hair get that way?" Honda frowned, "Ano. . . Wakarimasenka (I don't know)" I shrugged, "You have to give a truthful answer . . . unless your scared?" I pointed at him. "eh.. fine.I look at nudey magazines and it just...goes...up" We all cracked up laughing. Seto spoke up, "Honda! Your turn!" We glared at him. Honda put his drink down on the soft carpeted floor . . .  
  
"Jounouchi. . . Dare of Truth?" Jounouchi picked up his untouched drink and brought it to his lips, "It's Truth or Dare Honda! And I pick Dare!" he flexed the muscles in his other arm. I heard myself go "AAAAaaaaHHHHH!!!" Seto was the only one to notice. He just shrugged. /phew/ I thought to myself.  
  
"Okay . . . we need some entertainment . . . so you are going to entertain us by . . . going to the girls toilets and. . . and pissing infront of them!" Honda laughed in triumph. Seto got out a video camera from his bag. I squirmed, this was going overboard by quite a bit!  
  
Jounouchi retreated to the far corner of my bed, he shivered in fear. I went to him and hugged him. He returned the embrase. "If your scared, I'll go with you . . . If you want . . ."he nodded. This was the first time I noticed how low his self esteem really is. Eventually, he got up, pulled some pants on and then walked outside. I quickly followed his example but I pulled on a sleabless and followed him out carring his t-shirt.  
  
Before I left the room I told Seto, "We'll be back in a sec. Then the dare will happen, OK?" Seto shrugged his shoulders, "I'll try walk up the monkey!" he nodded in Honda's direction. "Why are you being so nice?" "Because I'm going to get to see Chihuahua make a fool of himself." He laughed evilly, it sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we ready?" Honda asked. "Hai!" ". . . hai" "Oh GOOD GOD! HURRY UP!" Seto was extatic with exitment. I shrugged. Honda put his arms up like a true marksman and said, "Take your places."  
  
Jounouchi and myself walked upto the perfectly straight line Seto had done using duel cards. . . Jounouchi's duel cards! "GO!" And with that one word, we were off. We sprinted to the girls toilets. We waltzed in, apparently, and ran to the and sinks to start pissing. A girl walked in, but she didn't seem to care. Soon a troupe of girls ran in and giggled at us. "I'm done!" Jounouchi whispered and zipped up his fly. "'kay, wait up!" I did mine up and we ran for the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Honda was rolling around on the floor of our cabin. Seto was rewinding his recording. "I can't believe I did that!" Jounouchi whispered to me as we huddled together on my bed to warm up. Seto pressed play on the tape, "Tsumetai desu! (it's cold)" I heard my voice referring to the sink. Then there were lots of giggles.  
  
I buried my head in Jounouchi's chest, he laughed gingerly. Honda compossed himself . . . eventually, and rose to get his drink, Jounouchi! Your Move!" I sat up, what was Jounouchi going to ask Seto? My question was soon answered. . .  
  
"Seto, Truth or Dare!" Jounouchi had a mischevious grin on his face. "Dare, of course." Seto gulped down his drink and passed the glass to Honda to refill "Okay . . . here goes . . ."  
  
TBC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cough* Seto . . . what awaits him? I think I'm gonna put this in a fic competition when it's finished . . . what do you think?  
  
Otogi muse: PLS NOOOO!! Don't say yes! Otherwise she'll traumatize the judges.  
  
Hey! It's not like I said I'm going to send it . . . anyways. . .  
  
I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! This took so long due to that fact that I'm a lazy @$$ and have been in Chile for the previous past 2 weeks . . . don't ask . . and I wrote the next chapter on the plane but I'll upload it when I get reviews!! =)  
  
R&R and C&C but no FLAMES!!! Well. . . actually . . . It could be interesting . . NO I'm JOKING!!!  
  
JA NE TOMODACHI! (See ya friend)  
  
Queen Ryuuj 


	6. Spanish yum! P

_Emerald Dice: Ryuuji Otogi_

_Authoress notes_: *sitting in plane* My butt hurts! *rubs butt* I can't stand this!!! 14 ½ hrs on planes! OWE!!!! *rubs butt* I wanna buy a new butt. . . guess I'll continue writing cause Warlock by Wilbur Smith has gotten icky. . . hey! I wonder if Otogi-muse would be able to get here??? *imagines otogi-muse flying with wings* He wears a dress???

Suck ups =) :

Kira-chan: *accepts careing box (don't worry! I suck at spelling too^^;;)* thank you kira-chan and Yami Bakura! *glomps kira-chan and yami bakura* *pulls out a Yami Bakura plushie* THANK YOU!!!! *glomps kira-chan and yami bakura again* . . . . and I'll ignore the fact that you spelt my name wrong . . . it's Queen R y u u j!!!! please try to spell. . . actually . . . I'll forgive you! ^^;;

Anime AndrAIa: Thank you for adding me to ur list! ^.^ you shall read on and read what his dare is!! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH!!!! And you should really try blue pepsi! It makes me go high *sighs then hiccups* heheheh. . .

p.s. thank u for worrying!! ^^;;

Syaoran_is_kawaii: Yes! I won't forget to put the Jounouchi on the Honda CRV later. . . but that's coming LATER!! Be patient! Ehehe did I spell that right?^^;; and you are my favourite inu! *pats on the head*

And last but not least… and thank you !!

Kuria: don't worry bout being lazy! I'm lazy too!! Come to think of it… I SHOULD BE FINISHING HOMEWORK!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Oh.. and the Seto serenading teachers is the closest guess anyone has gotten! ^^;; actually. . . you're the only one to ask!!

Okay ON WITH THE FIC

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own my butt . . . adleast I wish I didn't! OWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *continues rubbing butt*

_LET THE FUN BEGIN!!!! FWAHAHAHA *cough* …_

Jounouchi glared into Seto's eyes. "I dare you to take 5 glasses of Baileys on a tray to the teachers . . . wait! Wearing a prostitute outfit!!!" He grinned widely. Seto blushed. . . YES! I know it's strange! He blushed! Honda cracked up laughing and started rocking backwards and forwards. Seto frowned and grabbed the bottle of Baileys and attempted at pouring the drink into 5 glasses. As it started to spill, I got up and held the back of the bottle to keep it from tipping and overflowing the glasses. Honda rocked back so hard that he slammed the tip of his hair into the back wall. 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

"Honda no baka!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Anzu!" I knocked on the door to Anzu's cabin.

"Nande?" Anzu rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We need to borrow the *cough* outfit." I looked hastily from side to side.

"The outfi- . . ? OH! The outfit!" She winked and ran back into her cabin.

"aho!" She came back with a black duffle bag.

"Do you need the makeup too?" Anzu brushed some dust out from her eyelashes.

"um. . . ", it sounded like a good idea. . . , "hai!"

The brunette dashed back in and came out with an enormous purple backpack. It was all made out of purple leather. I raised an eyebrow. "it's Mai's!" Anzu tilted her head to the side, "Remember to give it back! . . . and its gonna cost your mum 3000 yen this time, cause last time, she didn't wash the stains off!"

I started walking back to the guys cabins.

"It's not for mum!" 

She scratched her head, "Who then?".

I walked a few more paces, "seto…" 

I heard a heavy thump from behind me, a scurry of feet and some worried voices. Didn't matter. She'll be fine in the morning!

*~*~*~*~*

"Purple? Red? Green? Or Blue?" Jounouchi and I were taking out the different coloured outfits. Honda was laying on his bed, still unconscious. I held up the blue corset with the pale, pastel blue bunny ears and tail, and threw it over Seto's head. 

" . . . . . grrrrrr" "I thought you were the master! Not the dog!" Jounouchi threw the purple one at Seto's head. " . . . hmph! . . . turn around!"

"Why?"

"I need to get changed!" Seto turned his back to us and started stripping. I whispered to Jounouchi.

"should we film him?"

"na! Later. . . "

"Wanna play DDM?"

"okay!!!"

*~*~*~*~*

Seto's skin was pale against the blue outfit. He stiffly pulled on the fish net panties. I gawked as he put on the ears. " . . . could someone put my tail on?" Jounouchi cracked up laughing. I fumbled in the bag for the tail. 

As I pushed the tail into the Velcro part on the back of the corset, Seto let out a small squeek."eehhh??" I backed away and bumped lightly into Jounouchi. Seto turned to face us slowely. My heart might have stopped.

 Jounouchi gulped, "Seto . . . you could pass as a woman anyday!" Seto blushed at the compliment. Honda slipped back into conscienceness and crawled down from his bed, "Huh? What gives Seto?" Jounouchi poured the drinks and got out the tray. I grabbed the camera, "Showtime!"

*~*~*~*~*

"Nani o desuka?(what is it?)" Tomoeda-sensei eched his way around the door. Seto slid to the side so not to get hit in the face by the door. 

"H-h-hajime ma . . . mashite!" He bowed. Tomoeda-sensei glanced quickly at Seto's fluffy "tail".

"Onamae wa?" (name?) Seto paused "Chicha desu"   
Tomoeda-sensei grabbed Seto around the waist.   
"Fancy that! Chicha is the name of my favourite drink! Did you know I'm Spanish?" He dragged Seto in. Seto looked frantically back at us, with a look of dispare. 

"Ja ne. . . "

*~*~*~*~*

"Kuso! I didn't get any footage!" I clicked my fingers.

"So. . . tell us what happened!?" Jounounchi leaned head first over the railing on his bunk bed. Seto quickly packed the *cough* outfit into the bag.

"Well. . . "

"Go on!!!" I nudged Seto.

"McGuinness-sensei was asking about inu . . . & Tomoeda-sensei got knocked out in a pool game by prodding himself in the eye with the . . . "

Seto amazingly went on for a few hours until the sun started to rise. 

"Lets continue the game!" Jounounchi hopped down from his bunk my eyelids snapped closed and I fell back and started sleeping.

"Ryuuji?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I got up and pulled on my school uniform. I brushed my hands up my neck, expecting to have my hands run through my hair, but they didn't. I was alarmed! I felt the sillouette of my hair. It was cut about as short as Seto's!

"KOITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(bastard)" I clambered up the side ladder to Jounounchi's bed.

"KOITSU!!! INU NO BAKA!!!!(Stupid dog) AITSU!!!(Son of a bitch)" I shook Jounounchi's shoulders frantically. He just muttered to himself and smiled.

I was infuriated with rage at the fact that he cut my precious hair! Rage blinded me from seeing clearly. 

For example, the fact that his smile wasn't exactly from his dream. I started punching Jounouchi's stomach. He didn't seem to realize; rather, he sat up abruptly, pushing me back and then pinning me down.

"Stupid gay freaks. . . " Honda muttered as he covered his head with a pillow. After a lot of struggling, I gave up and lay still under Jounounchi's grasp. A few seconds after I stoped, Jounounchi fell ontop of me, flat, unmoving.

"Pizza . . . . . . . . mmmm. . . . . . . "

*~*~*~*~*~*

"OH GOOD GOD!!!" "Aho!" "Aitsu stole my haircut!" "Weirdo!" the other students gawked at my new hair style.

"JOUNOUNCHI KATSUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hawled our cabin door open, "How the f*** can you sleep that lo . . . " I paused as I watched his pale flesh (hehe. . . I just typed flash by accident!) (Three guesses what flesh that's from) moving and being covered.

"Huh?" he turned his head just to catch a glimps of me.

  
"I see you like the new haircut?" He grinned as he pulled on a T-shirt. I took the few seconds to compose myself.

"WHAT 'DYA MEAN!!!! I HATE IT!?!?!?!??!!??!?!" I grabed at the air where I used to have a ponytail. He smirked, "It's all part of the game!"

**_TBC…_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry this took so long to upload! It's just I've been overseas . . . Otogi-muse is still recovering from the flight! =) OR maybe it's the fact that he wears a dress!!!=P

Otogi-muse : Do not!

Me: Do to!!

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

JA NE TOMODACHI! (See ya friend)

Queen Ryuuj *starry eyes*

Warning note: Never alarm or distress your muse! It is definite to cause pain! 

P.S. I own a business! Ryuuji enterprise © Pty. Ltd. 

        A group/team of loyal inu's (dogs) and their masters! =D


End file.
